Your Guardian Angel
by Love-girl2015
Summary: They need each other now, more than ever... he was afraid, of what? Of everything. Sequel to "Ever After"
1. Chapter 1

**LG15: SEQUEL TO 'EVER AFTER' **

**Well, here it is~ Wow…. Haha, here goes nothing, right? :D Hope you like it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji…**

**Warning: Sebastian/Ciel… um, William/Grell? I don't know… maybe XD And there will probably two other pairings but I'm still thinking about it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: One for Me

The water was still warm, Ciel noticed as he looked around the bathroom. That was happening a lot, he fell asleep at random times, lately. He yawned a bit and stretched.

He sighed a bit as he stood up and looked down at his side where the brand's mark was; his fingers ghosted over it sending a shiver through his spine. But then he smiled as he looked at his little belly. It wasn't very noticeable but it was still there. He still remembered when Sebastian kissed it a few days back when the doctor came.

He closed his eyes, remembering the ticklish feeling that went through his body as his lover's lips met his abdomen's bare skin.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Ciel, love? Are you alright?" Sebastian pushed the door open just enough for him to be able to sneak his head in.

"Oi! Don't come in!" Ciel blurted as he quickly, but as carefully as he could, stepped out of the tub and ran to the door slamming it shut, keeping the raven outside.

"Eh? Why not? It's not like I haven't seen you naked, Ciel" The young one's eyes narrowed as he noticed the teasing tone his boyfriend had used.

"…s-Shut up!" he managed to reply as he felt his face grow rather hot; he brought his hands up to cover his face and slid down against the door.

_**Augh, Sebastian… you teasing bastard**_

* * *

Ciel came out from the bathroom, soon after, dressed and pouting a little at his lover, whom was now sitting on the bed.

"There you are" the raven smiled as he stood up and took Ciel up in his arms; their foreheads rested against each others ; crimson on sapphire.

Sebastian laid the, still, fifteen years old on the bed gently and then, lying down next to him, cuddled him against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmm… I'm hungry" replied Ciel, sitting up with a sigh.

"Oh, you haven't eaten yet? Let's go, then, I'll prepare you something" taking the other's small hand they started making their way towards the kitchen.

Once there, they were greeted by Meyrin. "Oh, good evening, master Sebastian… Ciel, are you feeling alright?" she asked as she looked over him.

"Yes… Just a little nauseous" he said, looking slightly paler than usual.

"Are you sure, love? " Sebastian wanted to reassure himself that the small boy would be fine.

From the beginning, they both… everyone knew that the pregnancy could be dangerous; after all, it wasn't very common for a male to carry a child, right?

Ciel winced as he felt his stomach turn uncomfortably; he took a couple of deep breathes, waiting for it to pass.

"I'm fine, you should get used to me feeling suddenly sick, you know…" Ciel smiled a bit at the worried raven.

"Hm, would you like a cup of tea?" Meyrin asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely, Meyrin" Ciel agreed, as he started making his way towards the dining room.

He sat and kept his eyes on the table; Sebastian looked at him intently. Meyrin came and served them both some tea she bowed and wished them both a good night, before retiring for the night; it seemed rather late, already.

A never ending silence filled the room and Sebastian felt like something was truly, deeply bothering his beloved one.

"Ciel… is there something wrong?" Sebastian, finally, asked as he reached and took Ciel's hand in his.

The blue haired boy looked up, slowly. Sebastian's eyes widened and filled with concern as he noticed there were tears in the other's eyes.

"S-Sebastian…" Ciel sobbed and his tears began to fall. The eldest quickly stood from his chair and was next to his beloved in less than a second, thanks to his demonic speed.

"Don't you regret this…? W-won't you grow tired of me?" he cried against Sebastian's chest, clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

"What are you talking about?" the demon frowned.

"This… w-why would y-you choose me over Grell? I'm just a stupid b-boy w-who can't even t-take care of h-himself… I'm s-so pathetically w-weak!"

"Ciel, stop it right there" Sebastian pushed Ciel a little bit, just enough for him to be able to look at his face; he cupped the young one's cheek gently, looking directly into his eyes.

"How can you say all of that, hm? I love you so much, Ciel… You're the only one for me, I will never grow tired of you and you, Ciel, are the strongest and toughest human I have ever met" Sebastian said firmly.

"B-But-"Ciel was cut off short, as Sebastian sealed the space between them with a kiss; gentleness, caring, love… every emotion was spilled in it.

They parted and simply stared at each other for the longest time.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Ciel.

"You don't have to apologize, Ciel… it's alright" Sebastian brushed his nose over Ciel's lovingly as he smiled warmly; he couldn't contain a chuckle when he saw the blush that tainted Ciel's cheeks.

* * *

The next morning, Ciel suddenly jerked in Sebastian's arms; the demon looked down at him in question and frowned a little when Ciel started pushing against him.

Ciel managed to get out from the raven's embrace and ran towards the bathroom; he barely made it to the toilet in time for his body to empty his stomach mercilessly.

He felt Sebastian's warm hand soothing his back, soon; he kept coughing uncontrollably and he threw up again and again until he was simply empty.

He breathed heavily and weakly reached to flush the toilet. Sebastian helped him stand up and he went to the sink where he tried to get rid of the taste.

Ciel whimpered, as he felt his stomach turn violently again but nothing came up; tears started flowing down his cheeks and he cursed himself for being so emotional.

"Ciel..." Sebastian whispered against his ear, hugging him tightly. The demon was scared… scared for his mate… scared for his life.

"…I'm fine" Ciel managed out and smiled a little, trying to reassure the demon.

Yet, Ciel felt uneasy too. According to the doctor, this was completely normal in a pregnancy but…; he shook his head a little, he didn't even know what to think.

It was dangerous yes, but he had to remind himself that everything would be worth it in the end; he would, hopefully, give birth to the baby and then…. Then what?

Ciel frowned a little, inwardly, at that… then what?

Would he even survive this…?

"I'll be fine, don't worry"


	2. Chapter 2

**LG15: Do you know how I felt… when I woke up to 42 e-mails from FF? That was AWESOME! So many favorites and follows and… and WOW~! I love you all so much: D.**

**P.S.: Anyone reading 'Saviour', I'm working on the next chapter, please wait a bit.**

**P.S.S.: OMG, please forgive me for taking so long D: Hello, Writer's Block T.T**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starved

After his episode of morning sickness, Ciel and Sebastian made their way downstairs. They greeted by Meyrin whom had just finished making breakfast for Ciel; something light, so he could keep it down.

Ciel had been staring at Sebastian for quite a while, now. The raven seemed unusually quiet and he couldn't help but think that there was something wrong; but, he was sort of afraid to ask, since, even thought they were now lovers, he knew, very well, that there were certain things that Sebastian still kept from him.

It saddened him, yes, but… was it worth it, to just go and ask, risking a fight? He didn't think it was, so he was just waiting silently for Sebastian to tell him willingly.

"Ciel~!" a familiar voice pierced through his thoughts, suddenly. He looked away from his almost empty bowl of soup and straight towards the, quickly, approaching blonde.

He stood up from his chair and opened his arms, just as the girl engulfed him in a gentle, yet, tight hug.

"Hello, Lizzie" he smiled slightly, running his hand through one of her ponytails, gently; she pouted and fixed her hair quickly.

"Hi, Sebastian" she gave the raven a peek on the cheek and then sat next to Ciel. "How have you been? Still feeling sick in the mornings?" she asked politely.

"Yes… I'm in the middle of the second month, the doctor said the nausea will get worse; but…. it'll be worth it" he said, looking down at his stomach for a second.

"Certainly" she smiled, trying to sound encouraging; she, too, was worried about him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, apart from the, almost, constant "morning sickness"; sometimes he wasn't able to keep anything down for the entire day.

Lizzie, then, sat in silence, watching as Ciel finished his breakfast rather slowly; she glanced over at Sebastian, whom seemed to be everywhere but in the dining room; in fact, he looked sort of pained and from where she sat she could see how his body was completely tense, his teeth tightly clenched.

"Sebastian, are you feeling alright?" she knew that it wasn't something that she should actually bother to ask the raven for, since she knew very well that he was a demon.

Her comment made Ciel turn immediately towards his lover; his brows grew slightly together, as his features turned into that of a concerned expression.

The demon seemed to snap out of it, right then; all signs of what seconds before could have been called pain, in his crimson orbs, was now gone. The raven glanced at his cousin first and a small grin took over his thin lips as he, then, turned his gaze towards the small bluenette.

"Ah, sorry, don't worry, I'm fine, I just spaced out, I guess" he grinned, scratching the back of his head slightly, eyes closed.

Still, Ciel could tell that it wasn't entirely true; how? He just did.

Ciel finished his meal in silence and then stood up; just as he was about to pick up the dirty dishes, Lizzie grabbed them for him and smiled. "I'll take them to the kitchen, Shieru, I wanted to say hi to the servants, anyway" with that, the blonde girl disappeared from sight, leaving behind a blinking demon and a somewhat, slightly, smirking Ciel.

"What are you smiling about?" Sebastian asked as he, too, stood up and bent slightly down, wrapping his long arms around his Ciel's waist.

"Nothing… "He said in an amused tone, before he got Sebastian's arms off him and made his way outside towards the garden for some fresh air.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ciel sighed, as he once again got out of the tub. His gaze drifted to the floor as he subconsciously dried his hair, already dressed.

Sebastian had been acting weird; he didn't know what was wrong and Sebastian insisted on saying that everything was fine.

But, really… was it? Of course not… How could everything be alright when the night before the demon had shoved Ciel against the wall, rather, roughly?

_The bluenette had asked if he was alright, because when he had entered the room he had heard the raven panting and holding his throat as if he were in pain; his eyes, too, had seemed different, fading to and from a bright pinkish color. Just like they had looked that day when he lost control and took his anger out on the young servant; Ciel had lost his right eye's sight that day._

Ciel did not realize he had closed his eyes; he did not realize he had subconsciously brought his had up to caress his closed, blind eye.

But, then… he realized-no… he remembered something; _**No… it can't be**_ his eyes widened as the scene replayed before his eyes.

_A silent gasp escaped his lips and it finally noticed him. Ms. Sutcliff's eyes, as well as Sebastian's, flew towards him faster than his brain could actually process._

_The tray fell from his numbed hands as he saw the hatred in the once loving orbs of the man who was slowly and strangely stealing his heart._

_"Ciel, get out of here, now" said Grell as she held something that looked like a saw in her gloved hands._

He started taking cautious steps backwards, subconsciously moving his head around, as shuddering breaths escaped his, now trembling lips.

_But, Ciel couldn't understand what she was saying. He couldn't take his eyes off the fiery glowing ones. They reflected, apart from the hatred, pain, hunger and desperation._

_Sebastian let out a growl through his gritted fangs; now he looked ready to attack at any moment, his claws dug mercilessly into his once flawless chair._

_"Ciel, go!" yelled Grell as the chair snapped and split in two, Sebastian's figure disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of his desk, still staring at him._

_Ciel unconsciously took a step forwards, stepping over the already broken china and spilled tea, then another, and like that he kept going until only a couple of them separated him from the raven haired man._

_"Grell, what's happening?" he asked not daring to stare away from the… creature._

_"As you noticed, Sebastian isn't human. He is a demon and he's starving, he's lost control. It has happened before, but I need you to get out, the smell emitting from your soul is tempting him" she informed him._

He bumped into the wall and slid down to the floor, holding his neck, as he tried to calm his breathing. He didn't notice how his eyes filled with tears; he didn't notice how they began to fall.

_**How long… oh, my- has he eaten a soul yet? Is he still hungry from so long ago? What was he thinking?! Damn it, he needs to take care of himself! Damn me and my uselessness, damn it! Why am I such a bother!? If… If I-I hadn't been distracting him so much, he-… He's starving…he's in pain and it's my entire fault…**_

And he cried… he cried silently for his lover; he didn't know how to help him, he felt useless and afraid.

* * *

**LG15: Pay attention to the details guys **** Unexpected couple coming through~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**LG15: I'm so sorry, guys D: Please, please, can you bear with this ridiculously irregular updating? :/**

* * *

Chapter 3: Turning the table

To say the least, Ciel wasn't able to get any sleep that night. He had fallen asleep on the bathroom's floor, yet Sebastian had not returned.

Now, he lay on Sebastian's king-sized bed (he still didn't consider it his), staring at the ceiling; dark, big bags surrounding his dulled eyes.

_**Where are you…?**_ The thought ran to his mind as a tear escaped his, unknowingly, tear filled eye.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

The light sound made Ciel jerk up into a sitting position; "Come in…" he said in a soft, yet loud, voice.

It was Meyrin, as expected. She bowed slightly and closed the door behind her. "Good evening, young master" she said in a polite, gentle tone.

"Oi… no, don't call me that" Ciel objected with a small frown. Meyrin looked like she was about to object but then decided against it, so, she just nodded and murmured a soft "alright" in reply.

A heavy silence, then, took over the bedroom and Ciel couldn't help but feel slightly anxious; his eyes were still teary and, let's just say he was worried, period.

"…Is he back yet?" he asked Meyrin, with a hopeful look in his big blue eye.

"No, Ciel… please, go to sleep, this won't do you any good, please" she tried to convince him to get some rest, just like she had been doing all day long.

"No, I have to wait for him, Meyrin, I really need to talk to him… he's starving" he whispered, pained, at the end.

Meyrin, of course, knew already; honestly, she had forgotten how long ago was the last time her master had gone to fed. It was dangerous, no, the demon couldn't die, but he could still suffer from severe pain strokes, thus, leading to his 'out-of control' moments; just like the one that caused Ciel to lose his eye.

"I know, Ciel… I know, but, at the moment, there is nothing we can do about it; he'll feel guilty if he knew you're risking your health because of him, I'm sure he'll be fine and back soon" she reassured him, knowing that the demon, just needing some time to calm himself or simply think, never went away for more than a day.

The bluenette sighed softly and nodded. "I guess… you are right, Meyrin; I'll go to sleep, but, please, if something… anything happens wake me" he pleaded as he pulled the sheets back a little.

"Of course, Ciel, don't worry too much, alright?" she approached the bed and, just like she had done many times, covered the teenager; she bent down and lay a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, Ciel" she whispered before silently exiting the room; the boy had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

* * *

Sebastian never came home.

"No, Ciel, you have to stay inside today, can't you see it's raining?" insisted Bard, as he, exasperatedly, pointed outside, through the window.

Ciel's gaze went to the window as well, yet, he did not hesitate. Sebastian had done the same thing for him… why couldn't he do the same in return?

_The first thing he did was gasp and try to get back, away from Sebastian's face which was inches away from his by now. But, Mr. Tree over there didn't allow it._

_"What do you want?" asked Ciel in a cold tone as he glared at the crimson eyes man._

_"To take you out of the rain" he said simply._

_"I don't want to go back" Ciel responded with a pout; Sebastian thought he looked sort of adorable doing it, so he didn't smirk at the sudden childishness._

_"You will get sick" he informed him._

He had to admit, though, he had been a little rude that day. Surely, Sebastian would be the same or worse… if he found him, that is.

_**No, stop it… You will find him, Ciel… I have to find him, I just have to**_ the young boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and he stood up from his chair on the dining room, where everyone was reunited.

"Ciel, no" objected Grell as she slipped away from William's embrace. "Think about it, you could get hurt, let us go instead!" she insisted, eyes glistening with slight desperation.

"No… I'm going, I don't care what happens to me" Ciel glanced at all of them. "Every time, Sebastian's always been there for me when I've needed him the most… It's about time I turn the table, right? Now, he needs me" deciding to not wait for anyone to answer he went straight to the door and grabbed one of his coats, before exiting into the cold, windy and rainy afternoon.

"Augh, this kid, really! Come on, Will" said Grell as she grabbed her lover's hand.

"W-Wait we're coming too!" said Meyrin, Bard and Finnian at her side.

The red-head looked at them for a moment and then sighed. "Fine, hurry up, but, wait! One of us has to stay with Lizzy" she said, remembering the young blonde whom stood behind all of them.

As they all turned to look at her, she quickly broke away from her worried thoughts. "Ah, no, no, I'll be fine, go and find Sebastian, hurry!"

Nodding, they all started making their way towards the door to go after the bluenette.

"Finny!" called Lizzy, as she grabbed his hand just in time, before he could exit the dining room.

The gardener turned to look at her. "What is it?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

The blonde girl, in the blink of an eye, stood on her toes and gave him a peek on his cheek; yet, she quickly turned her head and gently rested her forehead against his'. "Be safe…"

The gardener smiled a bit and nodded. "I will; it's just rain" and with that he ran off to catch up with the others.

* * *

**LG15… *ahem* did you expect that? _. I'll update soon, the other chapter is already planned so I'll try to be quick.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LG15: Yay… I'm losing readers~ *bangs head against desk* Sorry for the lateness, again…**

* * *

Chapter 4: We need each other

"Sebastian!" Ciel called with all of his might, trying to walk against the heavy wind and rain; his arm raised above his head, as he tried to see through, what seemed to be, the flood.

"Ciel, we should head back! Your asthma could act up!" yelled Meyrin, not too far away from him.

Yet, he ignored her and he kept on walking. "Please…please, I just _have_ to find you" Ciel whispered to himself as a sudden strong breeze made him stop and shiver violently.

The others kept on calling, but he simply couldn't bring himself to turn around; his dazed state made him miss a small puddle, which was really a hole, and he fell to his knees.

"Ciel!" Meyrin, being the motherly person she was, called with worry; he could hear her, rapidly, approaching steps and he kept his gaze on the muddy ground, bangs covering his teary eyes.

"We're going back, now" it wasn't a question, that much he knew; why couldn't they understand? Just… why?

He couldn't bring himself to say yes, so he simply nodded and let her help him stand and they, along with the others whom had been watching from behind, started making their way back to the mansion.

_**I can't do anything right… maybe… maybe Madame was right; I know she never meant harm but, what if it is? I'm utterly useless; I can't even comprehend how Sebastian can actually love me... I just-**_

His train of thoughts was abruptly stopped, when he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his belly. A strangled gasp came from his lips, as his arms flew to the small, yet quickly growing, bump.

"Ciel?"

_**W-what is this..!? **_

"Ah!" he whimpered as he doubled over, trying hard to keep from falling again.

"Ciel, what's wrong? Ciel!" he heard the others, he hear them but, damn, it hurt so much he just couldn't concentrate enough to reply.

His head, subconsciously, swung up and he started looking around frantically. His body was moving on its own.

He found himself, suddenly, standing upright and looking directly at a familiar place…

Blue eyes widened at the realization; he started running.

"Ciel, where are you going!?" he heard Grell call; they were following.

He slipped a few times, yet managed to not fall and kept going as fast as he possibly could.

Until, finally, breathing heavily, he reached his destination…

_**The barn…**_

* * *

Sebastian hissed again, as the burning sensation ran through his throat again. He knew he should've fed, he knew this would happen; why hadn't he listened to Grell? Because, he was damn stubborn…

He really shouldn't have let it come this far, now he could barely control himself risking both Ciel's and their, rapidly growing, child's life; that's why he had locked himself inside the barn.

He had somehow managed to cuff his trembling wrists to the pole, where Ciel had once been… no, he didn't want to remind himself of the horrid sight; he had been so afraid, putting aside the fact that he was a demon, for his servant's life… he couldn't really even think about the fact that, if anything went wrong, he could die while trying to bring their child into the world.

"Sebastian!" he heard from somewhere near; his eyes flickered from red to pink, as he fought against his demon side; he couldn't lose control, not now, when Ciel needed him the most.

He gritted his fangs as another shot of pain made his throat feel like it was on fire.

_Damn it…_ a hiss escaped his throat; his hand flew towards it, grasping it tightly, as if the mere act would make the ache subside.

Then he heard the footsteps; too familiar footsteps. His demon, pinkish, glowing orbs widened a bit as his head swung towards the door. His hand gripped at the chain tightly; he could feel it starting to crack under the pressure.

And then, the door creaked open a bit and he had to hold his breath as his lover's bluenette head peaked in slightly, making his soul's scent send another shot of burning pain to run down the raven's throat.

* * *

Ciel had practically run over to the barn as fast as he could, eyes never leaving the door. He reached it, soon, and leaned, slightly, against it, trying to catch his breath. His hand, subconsciously ghosted over it, as the memories started playing at the back of his mind.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the handle and pushed the door a little bit, peeking his head inside. He looked around the dark place, carefully, trying to spot the man he loved.

He wasn't able to suppress a, somewhat, startled sigh/gasp, as his eyes met glowing, starving orbs. He frowned in concern and took a hesitant step to go inside before he was stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Is he in there?" Grell asked, technically knowing that he was, yet, still, feeling the need to ask.

But, Ciel didn't seem to acknowledge what she had said, for he simply, gently, shrugged her hand off his shoulder and kept, carefully, making his way in towards the, at the moment, dangerous looking demon.

"Sebastian… are you alright?" yes, maybe it was a foolish question to ask, judging from the pained hisses the raven had been emitting from the very beginning.

The bluenette jumped back when Sebastian's neck suddenly snapped loudly as he locked his gaze into the 15 year olds. A stinging pain started surging through Ciel's belly, but, now, somehow, he knew that their quickly growing child was just trying to tell him the eldest needed him. It made sense, really, how he had, suddenly, lost control over his body, just a few minutes before.

"_Apage_ (Get out)" that familiar, terrifying voice, hissed out; just like it had done that time…

_"Ciel!" he heard the red-head call from behind, followed by the sound of some sort of motor starting._

_"M-Master…s-stop it" he whispered as he placed his small hand slowly over the clawed one around his neck._

_There, barely, but still there, a hint of realization could be seen in the demon's eyes. It released its hold a bit, but it was still enough to block all of the oxygen out._

_"S-Sebastian…s-stop"_

_Fury rose into his eyes as he released Ciel completely. The teen fell standing, but coughed as he tried to catch his breath._

_"__Get out, I want you out of my house__" he hissed._

_"I'm not leaving" he said firmly as he stood up straight._

_"__I'll hurt you__" it threatened._

_"I don't care"_

Ciel couldn't really understand what his lover was saying; it was possible that he was telling him to go away, but he wasn't about to do so.

He kept approaching the demon, cautiously, never looking around from the other's furiously, flickering eyes. Tears were starting to form in both of his eyes; desperation flooded the young boy's body at the moment.

"_Dixi__abire__pue__r _(I told you to go away, boy)" Was he being smart by ignoring the voice? Probably not, but, really, he didn't want to stop and _think_, he wanted Sebastian to come back; he wanted him to be alright, already.

"What ever it is…that you are saying, I'm not leaving; I'm not leaving you here, Sebastian, not a chance. You're in pain, why wouldn't you tell me what was wrong? Why won't you just feed already?" questions started flowing out of his mouth, nonstop.

Now, he was close enough to notice how the raven's body was shaking, as if fighting some urge.

"Ciel, what are you doing!? I told you your soul's smell tempts him even more!" he remembered, now, yes…

Memories from the night Ciel gave everything he had to the raven, out of nowhere, came rushing back to him.

"_Don't ever leave me, Ciel… I love you, so much" the raven breathed against the teen's, slightly, parted lips, before leaning in to kiss him, again._

"_How would I ever do that…? I simply cannot live without you anymore…" responded Ciel, while running his fingers through Sebastian's hair._

_Now, their bond had grown much stronger; they needed each other to feel… alive._

Ciel froze, right where he was, centimeters away from Sebastian. His eyes widened in realization and then filled themselves with what seemed to be… courage.

_**That's it…**_

"CIEL!"

The warning came, yet he did not move; he looked up and saw how, once again, his lover's claws were on their way towards him… towards his belly.

_**You're going to be alright, Sebastian…**_

What happened next was a blur for everyone…

With amazing speed, Ciel dodged his lover's attack and with a gentle, yet swift, movement, he cupped the raven's face in his small hands and places his lips over the demon's.

_**Everything's going to be alright, Sebastian…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LG15: Okay, for anyone's who's STILL reading, I apologize for taking so long, EXTREME writer's block, I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 5: I'm sorry

"Sebastian, Stop!" the voice came into his ears, as a distant, nonexistent whisper, yet, it did. Why… why was it telling him to stop?

What was happening? Why couldn't he see anything?

He could hear a sickening, slurping sound from really near; where was it coming from?

His clawed hands were gripping at something firmly. He could feel a soft, weak, yet, frantically beating. And… was that gasping?

The demon's eyes were closed, engulfed in the exquisite taste entering through his mouth. He could not believe how amazing it tasted; just like he imagined Ciel's woul-…

Crimson eyes shot open, in horror. His gaze met his small lover's forehead and, as he looked down, he confirmed the feared: Sebastian was eating Ciel's soul, slowly.

Quickly, the demon pushed the younger away, making him fall harshly on his back; he was able to hear the bluenette gasp in pain as his back collided with the ground, over the younger's frantically beating heart.

He tried to recollect his thoughts, as he shook his head; He shut his eyes, tightly.

What had he done?

* * *

It hurt.

At first, nothing truly happened; he'd simply been kissing Sebastian, until he felt like he was being pulled apart from the inside out.

He could hear Grell's frantic yells over his frantically beating heart; it hurt, a lot.

But, at the moment, who was he to complain?

This needed to be done…. He _had_ to do it, he had to take away Sebastian's pain… it was his turn to do something for the other.

He was on fire; it hurt to, even, try to breathe. Sebastian's claws had started, somewhat, digging into his neck, just a bit, unconsciously, holding him in place.

"Sebastian, stop!"

Real or not, he felt his body being pushed away, and, he couldn't hold in a pained gasp as he fell against the ground.

He couldn't breathe, yet, the pain in his body was, slowly, drifting away, what was left of his soul going back to where it belonged.

"Ciel…?" _**Sebastian…**_

He wanted to answer, he really did. But, he felt so weak that all he could manage was a short, weak whimper in response.

"Ciel?" the call was desperate now; he felt strong, familiar arms, timidly, scooping him up.

The demon was trembling, he could feel it.

He wanted to reassure him, to tell him he was fine and to ask how_ he_ felt now, too.

He didn't want his lover to feel remorse over this; it had been Ciel's decision and not his fault, it would never be.

The small bluenette buried his face into Sebastian's neck, softly, inhaling his scent. _It_ being the last thing his mind registered, for he lost consciousness a few moments after the action.

* * *

The demon tensed, as Ciel's body went limp in his arms.

He hugged him, tighter, against his chest; cheek into the other's bluish hair.

Crimson orbs, hesitantly, looked up, meeting with the other's frozen silhouettes.

The raven started walking towards them, expecting everything, at the moment; he knew he deserved the worst.

Yet, nothing happened, to his surprise.

Grell's slight frown softened as she met with the demon; he now stood in front of her and William, whom had come closer.

"We need to take him back to the mansion; it's probably a bit late to prevent him from getting sick, but let's not let it get worse" she said, calmly, smiling at the shocked demon.

The raven just nodded and, holding Ciel firmly with only one arm, he removed his coat, covering the other's small frame with it.

Gently, as if he were going to break, he kissed Ciel's forehead, ever so slightly and followed the others back to the mansion, not really feeling the rain as it, angrily, hit his skin; his mind was too focused on his lover to care at all.

Once back into the warmth of their home, Meyrin and the other's quickly offered to make the small teen something to warm him up and, so, they quickly went into the kitchen.

Grell and William had gone to get Lizzy; Sebastian was already ascending towards their room.

"Ciel…what the hell were you thinking?" he whispered, entering their bedroom. He placed the small bluenette on the bed and quickly began to remove the wet clothes… and then, something hit him _really_ hard as his eyes landed on his lover's small belly.

_The baby…is the baby alright!?_ Panic started taking over him; he quickly started checking Ciel over. His big, black nailed, hand laid itself over Ciel's belly and he waited.

There, faintly, but, still there he felt a tiny little heartbeat and he couldn't help but sigh in utter relief. A faint smile came upon his lips and, brushing away his bluish bangs, slightly, he leaned down, gently, kissing the other's forehead.

He got up from his leaning position and got a nightgown out from the drawer next to the bed; he dressed Ciel and made his way to the bathroom, to look for a washcloth and a bowl to fill water with.

After doing so, he knelt beside his young lover. Lovingly and guilt-filled, he simply stared at him for like felt like forever.

How could he have been so… careless? What if… what if he hadn't realized what he'd been doing? What if something worse had happened to Ciel…the baby?

Shaking his head, Sebastian wet the cloth and began to clean the other, carefully. He took Ciel's small hand in his and wiped each finger gently, as if they were to break. Then he did the same with his feet and arms, finally, moving to his face.

He cupped the younger's cheek and stroked it lovingly for a second; and just as he was about to start wiping, the other, suddenly, leaned into his touch.

Ciel's eyes, slowly, fluttered open, looking to the side, straight at the demon. "Sebastian…" he whispered.

"Ciel…I'm so sorry, love…I'm so, so sorry" the bluenette's eyes widened as he remembered but, then, his features softened and he, somewhat, managed to reach up and take Sebastian's face into his hand, making the demon look at him.

"Shh, don't apologize, I'm fine, see? I'm fine… are you feeling better?" he asked, frowning slightly in concern.

"Yes… what you did, it was very foolish, I could've killed you and the ba-"

"But, you didn't…. I knew you wouldn't" he interrupted the raven, not wanting to hear him blaming himself.

The demon sighed in frustration, for a moment. "How did you even find me…?" he wondered, suddenly.

"The baby… it sort of, possessed me? I don't quite know what happened, my body just started moving on its own and my belly started to hurt a bit" he explained, as one of his hands, the other still on Sebastian's face, caressed over his stomach.

They sat there, in silence, for a little while, until Ciel decided to break said silence.

"I'm…I'm glad you're alright…you really scared me" he confessed, thumb caressing the other's cheek.

Not responding at first, Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciel's and kissed him…

"I'm sorry, love…" he whispered, after stopping, for Ciel's sake, of course.

Ciel quietly patted the empty space beside him and rolled over to his side; Sebastian understood, of course, and, after taking off his, still, slightly wet vest and shoes, he lay down next to Ciel and pulled him as close as possible, after making the other face him.

One of his arms snaked its way around the bluenette's small waist and the other went up to caress his bluish lock, as he rested his chin on top of said one's head; Ciel's breath tickling on his neck.

And they lay there, hoping that everything would be fine from now on, but, knowing that this was simply just the beginning.

* * *

**LG15: Again, I'm so sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unwelcome visitor

"_Ah…" pained whimpers kept escaping his lips; the contractions were getting stronger._

"_Alright, Ciel, the anesthetic should be taking effect any second now" said, who the bluenette assumed was, the doctor. For some reason, even though he stood only a few inches away, he could not see his face._

_Sebastian sat next to him, tightly, holding his hand._

_Everything was perfect, as they waited for the arriving of their baby._

_But, then…  
_

_Unexpectedly, said "doctor" turned around and, somehow, tore Sebastian away from Ciel and sent him crashing against the window opposite from them._

_Yet, Ciel had no time to react, for he felt the most excruciating pain and, looking down, he couldn't keep in a horrified gasp/whimper._

_The "doctor's" hand had just gone right through his belly._

Screaming, Ciel jolted awake, sitting up in less than a second.

He was shaking and endless tears streamed down his face.

"Ciel, Shh, it's alright, everything's fine, it was just a dream" he flinched , upon hearing the voice and finally registered that Sebastian's arms were around him, hugging him close to the raven as tightly as possible.

"He killed the baby…He killed the baby, Sebastian" he kept on whispering, unconsciously.

Sebastian pulled away from him, slightly and cupped his wet cheeks with both hands.

"Ciel…I won't let anything happen to neither of you, I promise, love" he said, pressing his forehead against Ciel's, lovingly, as he gently brushed away his tears with his thumbs.

The bluenette, silently, nodded and buried his head in the demon's neck, hoping that what he had just seen was nothing but a dream.

* * *

2 MONTHS LATER

Things are better now…or so they seem.

Ciel is now on his fourth month and things aren't getting any better for him; he's been hiding it quite well, actually. Sebastian knows nothing.

He's been getting tired much more easily than before and he had started puking again; he couldn't keep anything on his stomach anymore and he felt himself getting weaker and weaker each day that passed.

But, none of this truly mattered to him, he, ignored it all, quite frankly.

Apart from that, he was happy; Sebastian had been haunting more frequently and Grell always went with him just to be safe.

William kept him company, along with Lizzy and the other servants, when he went.

This was one of those times; Lizzy was trying to, uselessly, beat him a chess, again.

"Seriously, how come you're so good at this?" she pouted, as she crossed her arms.

Ciel smiled softly at her remark. "Well, I had to do something apart from chores when Madam left me alone for weeks, don't you think? The other servants thought me how to play" he said, as he remembered the many, rather hilarious, fights he'd have with the others when he intentionally cheated.

After a little while, Lizzy had to go home and the servants went down to make him dinner; he was left alone inside the dark, quiet bedroom.

Smiling slightly at the peacefulness, Ciel walked over to the balcony, carefully, leaning against the railing as he stared up at the sky; the sun was starting to set. A gentle breeze came by, making his bangs sway away from his calm looking eyes; he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

No matter how many days, weeks or months passed, he couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare; thankfully, he had not dreamed it again, but, he still felt edgy about it, he felt as though it had been a warning of some sort; that something was coming.

His train of thoughts was interrupted as, suddenly, a set of arms snaked around him, gently, caressing his, 4 month, rather big, belly. The all familiar chin rested itself on his shoulder, as the raven kissed his cheek.

"You look so beautiful…" the demon whispered softly into his ear, making Ciel blush brightly.

"B-Baka… no I don't, do you not see what I'm wearing?" he pointed at his cloths, raising an eyebrow at the raven.

Sebastian leaned away from his lover and pursed his lips, looking at each and every angle of the younger's body. Ciel was wearing one of Sebastian's shirts which looked really huge on him; a side of it hanging loosely of his left shoulder, along with a pair of loses pants.

Under the intense stare, Ciel pouted as he looked to the side, trying to hide his flaming cheeks; but, Sebastian's pale hand turned his face back and he had no time to try and break off the grip, for his lips were taken over by the raven's.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, for a moment, and then, they slipped closed, and he stood on the tip of his toes, wrapping his thin arms around the demon's neck; once again, he was thankful that he had grown quite a bit, he know reached the demon's chest, standing.

He couldn't hold back a quiet moan, as the demon gently bit his lower lip, asking for permission to explore the warm mouth he loved so much.

Neither of them knew how much time was going by, as they fought for dominance in the, rather, heated kiss, but, as Sebastian let go to let the other breathe, he couldn't help but wonder, for a small moment, what would be of his existence if he hadn't met this wonderful human being.

They had, somehow, ended up sitting in the middle of their bed; Ciel panted for air, eyes glued to the mattress as a small smile played on his soft, pale lips.

He looked up, as Sebastian's fingers started ruffling his hair.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Sebastian in a quiet tone, failing miserably at hiding his concern.

_**Does he know…?**_

"No…the others went down to make me some dinner" he replied.

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity and then Sebastian's eyes softened a bit; he lay down on his side, pulling Ciel down with him, facing him.

The bluenette stared up at his lover curiously, looking as cute as ever. The raven gave him a slight smile and shook his head, his right arm pulled the other closer, by the waist, and his left did the same with his head, placing it against his well toned chest.

"Sebastian…?"

_He's lost weight again…._

The demon held him a bit tighter, as if he were afraid to let go; Ciel said nothing else.

It was moments like this that Ciel cherished the most. Neither of them said anything, for their gestures said it all.

Now, Ciel knew Sebastian had noticed there was something off; but, he really didn't want to add another issue to the enormous list, wanting to go on with the pregnancy, being the first.

Yes, they both wanted the baby, of course! But, at first, Sebastian, after hearing the risks the day they found out what was wrong with the youngest, had been against it, regardless of how much he wanted to make his own little family with Ciel, he wouldn't be able to live on if something were to happen to him… if he were to die.

"I love you so much, Ciel" he whispered unconsciously, burying his face into his lover's blue locks.

Again, Ciel's arms held onto the other's neck, as he said: "I love you too..."

"Sebastian-san! Sebastian-san!" the maid's frantic calls coming from the hall startled them both. Sebastian stood quickly and Ciel sat as patiently as possible on the bed, as the raven opened the door.

"What is it?" he asked to the panting maid.

"Visitor…downstairs…" she said, in between breaths.

"Well, who is it, let them come up to my study and I'll meet-"

"No, master, you don't understand, it's…." she trailed off, hesitating.

Sebastian frowned a little.

"It's Ash, master…he's downstairs"

* * *

**LG15: Well, I guess the actual issue comes from now on… I think o-o we'll see, please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Appearances Deceive

I've known Sebastian for nearly a year, now, yet, I feel like I've known him for a lifetime. So, I could tell when something was bothering him, by simply glancing over his flawless features.

This…Ash, right after hearing the name, he'd tensed up, harshly, I must add. What was the matter? I'd wondered as I sat on the bed, waiting for his next move, for any other reaction that may had been given by Meyrin, but, there was nothing. Sebastian just looked my way, suddenly, with an unreadable expression on his face… had that been the slightest glint of fear?

He had walked past the maid, not even a minute ago, and I was now alone, again. I frowned, keeping my gaze on the door, waiting for something… anything to happen, but nothing did, so, I repositioned myself on the bed in to a sitting position, patiently waiting for my leg to wear off the numbness so I would be able to stand without falling over.

Finally, I stood up and stayed still for a moment, waiting for any sign that might tell someone was coming back to get me or something, but I heard nothing, so, I walked to the door and placed my hand on it.

After going out, there was no way back; if… whoever it was that had come to "visit" was dangerous then so be it, I wasn't planning on leaving Sebastian alone on anything again.

The hallway was silent, as I opened door. Hesitantly, I started walking towards the study, expecting to hear some sort of argument going on, but, there was… nothing.

I frowned; what had Sebastian's expression been about then? Was I just being paranoid? Now that I think about it that must just be it.

I need to relax; sighing I turned to head back and lay down for a little bit longer.

_CRASH!_

"Ah! Meyrin-san!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, shaking my head, changing my direction towards the stairs. Reaching them, I stopped, looking down; every possibility clouding up my mind.

_**I could trip or something... **_

And so, I decided to descend the stairs in a, rather, familiar manner. Grabbing onto the banister, I, slowly, sat down on the floor.

Sighing, I shook my head, trying to forget the many reasons why I had done this before…

_His stomach growled then… he left out a shaky sigh as he reached the stairs, looking down at them. He was feeling dizzy again, so he feared that if he tried to go down he would fall… so he did what he did when he was a child._

_He sat on the first step and like that descended to the other. He kept doing this and when he was on the fifth step a voice interrupted his actions._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Narrowing his eyes, Ciel looked over his shoulder. Sebastian's figure stood at the top of the stairs staring curiously at the youngest._

_"Trying to get downstairs… what else?" he said as he looked down at the step he was sitting on._

_Sebastian laughed lightly at this. "Hm, well from what I know, people go down and up the stairs standing not in such a… interesting and somewhat fun looking manner" Sebastian was amused, the fact was obvious._

_Ciel sighed heavily, why was he explaining this to him? Sure, he was his new TEMPORARY master but… seriously, why?_

_Just finish already, Ciel, ignore him, go!_

_"I am feeling lightheaded…" he murmured, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear him, before he went down the last few steps and grabbing onto one of the ends, stood up._

But, I couldn't help it, not when-

_**No, stop it, don't…**_

I closed my eyes, frustrated; why was I feeling insecure again?

Only three steps to go, I noticed, opening my eyes.

* * *

Sebastian, after walking past a really tensed Meyrin, quickly made his way to the study. He couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated, knowing who was waiting inside that room; after what _he'd_ done.

So, releasing an unneeded breath, he pushed the door open and made his way inside.

"Ah, Sebastian…how nice to see you again?" an amused smirk tainted his lips, as he greeted the raven.

"The feeling is mutual…Ash" _Lie…_ he smiled, slightly at his… long time, _friend._

They stood in silence, somewhat, glaring at each other. Ash's smirk wouldn't cease and it was getting on the demon's nerves already.

"What are-"

"How's Ciel doing, Sebastian?" the white haired man went straight to the point, as he played with the black feathers of one of Sebastian's antique pens.

His smirk only grew, watching from the corner of his eye as the other tensed at the sound of his lover's name.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian manages to compose himself. "What are you doing here, Ash?" he asked bluntly, not bothering to be polite anymore.

Ash chuckled darkly and breathed in, deeply, inhaling dramatically. "Something smells really good, better than the last time I visited you, old friend" he whispered, his eyes changing to a glowing purple color, brighter than its original shade.

Crimson orbs widened; the room grew cold and the demon's silhouette started to fade in and out as he glared at the other. "_Stay away from him"_ he snarled.

"No can do…Sebastian" Ash disappeared and Sebastian gasped at the suddenness of it all; focusing, his eyes grew even wider.

Ash was heading towards Ciel.

* * *

Ciel decided it was time for him to stand up, so, like before, grabbing onto the railing, he stood up shakily, because of the extra weight he was carrying.

"Oh, my… are you in need of assistance?" a sudden voice said, out of nowhere, startling him; being at the edge of the step, he lost his balance and started falling, fingers brushing past his only source of salvation.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to turn onto his back to try and not let the baby take the full force of the impact.

But, it never came; he was caught by a pair of unfamiliar arms and he couldn't help but gasp in fear. The last time unfamiliar arms had geld him like this… he couldn't even bring himself to think about it.

"Ciel!" he somehow managed to step away from the stranger quickly, hands holding onto his belly protectively.

He looked up at the stranger and found him smiling… _warmly_. Yet, there was something horribly familiar about-…

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Sebastian's hands cupping his face. "Ciel, are you alright, are you hurt?" the raven attacked him with questions and he only managed to shake his head in denial; he wasn't hurt, just startled really. How could've he been so careless? He should've just finished descending until the last step like he'd done before.

Sighing in relief, Sebastian turned towards the other male. He felt the urge to hurl, really… but the least he could do at the moment was be to be grateful, if the white haired individual hadn't caught Ciel… who knows if either of them would be alive (the baby and Ciel).

"Thank you, Ash…" he muttered.

A rather uncomfortable silence followed; Sebastian and Ash were glaring at each other in an almost undetectable manner, but, Ciel noticed anyway.

"Young Master!" Finnian appeared from the kitchen, covered in what seemed to be ashes.

Comically sweat dropping, Sebastian turned towards him. "What happened, now, Finny?" he asked directly, things like this had happened before, Ciel knew it very well and he fought the urge to burst out laughing.

"Um… well, Meyrin… s-sort of… uh" he stuttered, until he gave up and grabbed Sebastian's wrist pulling him towards the kitchen; Sebastian glanced back at the other two, about to protest, but, Ciel smiled reassuringly at him, so, hesitantly, he gave in and followed the gardener.

Rubbing his belly, Ciel looked up at, who he now knew was Ash; he blinked when he saw the kind smile disappear and turn into a frightening, amused smirk. Ash's purple eyes met his.

"Well, well… so, you're Sebastian's lover, hm?" he said, his voice sent a shiver down Ciel's back and he tensed a bit at the change of atmosphere.

"Yes, I am…nice to meet you" Ciel was trying really hard to lighten up…whatever this was.

Ash looked him over and he scoffed, silently.

His actions were making the bluenette slightly anxious; where had the soft, gentle expression gone to?

The white haired man glanced towards where Sebastian had gone to, for the slightest second, and then, unexpectedly, at a surprising fast speed, he had Ciel pinned against the stair's railing, what seemed to be some sort of shield covering the both of them; Ciel couldn't suppress a small, quiet whimper.

"You better watch out, Phantomhive…" he hissed into the younger's ear and Ciel's body ached horribly for a second; the "shield" disappeared and Ash started making his way to the door.

"I wouldn't really start getting everything ready for that _thing_, if I were you, my dear boy" the door was opened, the guest disappeared, the door slammed shut and Ciel fell to his knees.

* * *

**LG15: To anyone who'd still reading, I am so sorry; there's so much stuff going through my head I haven't been able to write anything lately… for real, even in my essays for my English elective class (Creative Writing Course) I'm slacking and I just feel like I'm not good enough anymore… sorry, sorry I'll stop whining now; hope you liked the chapter, guys, I would really appreciate it if you took your time to leave me a pretty little review *puppy eyes* P.S: You guesses it already, right? What Ash's role is in this? Hm? Hope you did, if not, then, you'll find out soon :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**LG15: I don't know what to say.**** I'm sorry for being such a drama queen: / I hope you guys forgive me, that was immature of me, wasn't it? I'll try to finish this, I promise. I just don't want to disappoint anyone… Hope you like it, I tried my best.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Acknowledging Pains

A couple of weeks had gone by; Ciel hadn't mentioned he little interaction he'd had with Ash to Sebastian at all. He tried not to think much of it, but he still did.

He couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated for the last thing the white haired man had said.

"_I wouldn't really start getting everything ready for that thing, if I were you, my dear boy"_

A shudder ran down his spine; his heart beat increased the fraction of a second. He couldn't help it, he'd had a really bad feeling for a long time now and, yet nothing had happened.

That was the thing though: not yet. Nothing and nobody was able to predict if anything was going to happen or not.

Sebastian hadn't mentioned the sudden visit either and that intrigued the bluenette even more.

_**Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing, right? There's no need to worry… yeah, no need.**_

He felt pathetic again; it'd been a long time since he'd actually talked inwardly to himself. It was a sign that he was feeling insecure/unsure about something.

Somehow, he reached the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs he used to love when he worked at the mansion. He usually sat there when he'd finished his tasks early or when he just wanted to relax for a few seconds or maybe have a nice cup of tea.

Like right now; he stood up with a small smile gracing his lips and went over to the stove. His movements were precise and gentle; he was glad he was still able to do all this.

He carefully lifted the kettle, after the water finally boiled, and splashed some of it inside the cup awaiting it. The sweet scent of his favorite tea of all time, Earl Grey, filled the kitchen and he couldn't help but feel delighted and release a peaceful sigh.

After cleaning up and putting everything back to its place; he sat on the dining room and just… relaxed.

The tea tasted good, surprisingly. Lately everything he used to love, he either threw up or just didn't like anymore.

Hm, maybe the baby liked it as well. Ciel smiled fondly and caressed his stomach; he was excited, even though he wouldn't show it, for the next month to come already. Soon, he'd be able to feel the baby moving. Sure, it meant double the pain, giving into the circumstances, but he just didn't care one bit.

He finished his cup and went outside to the gardens. He wondered if Finny had managed to keep it alive at all and chuckled to himself; the boy always caused trouble, but he had somehow grown on him.

The garden was glowing, to be honest; it seemed like Ciel's unfinished training lessons had provided very good results.

Smiling softly, Ciel walked slowly around the hundreds of rose bushes; he couldn't remember the last time he'd done this.

He looked up at the sky and sighed slightly; it seemed like it would rain soon.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" the suddenness of his lover's voice whispering softly against his ears startled him incredibly.

"Sebastian, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he scolded as he clutched his chest, praying to the skies that he wouldn't have an attack right then.

The demon chuckled and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, love" he murmured, cupping Ciel's cheek in the process.

Ciel moaned slightly into the kiss and gently pushed the raven away for a moment. "You know, you'll have to stop teasing so much, soon" he said.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh, why is that?" Ciel smirked slightly and shook his head; he stood up on his toes, hands leaning on Sebastian's chest, and raised his head a bit to reach overt to his boyfriend's ear.

"Let's just say… I'll be getting very sensible soon" he whispered and bit the other's earlobe slightly.

"Oi…" Sebastian murmured in reply, as he closed his eyes in content. It was rare for Ciel to show affection first, but he never complained, he was just glad to have him, that's all that mattered. He knew how Ciel had always had a bit of difficulty showing his feelings and did so as best as he could.

Descending back to his normal height, at Sebastian's chest, Ciel looked up at him with an innocent look on his face. "What?" he asked "innocently" as well.

* * *

Ciel had thrown up his dinner again, much to everyone's dismay. He'd been very happy that he had been able to finally finish a full meal when suddenly, about five minutes later, he'd turned a shade paler and had run off to the bathroom.

Sighing, Ciel lay back against Sebastian's chest on the bed. The demon raised his hand and brushed Ciel's sweaty bangs away. "Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned tone, trying to keep himself composed.

He didn't want to admit that he'd been overly paranoid with everything that had to do with Ciel ever since Ash's unpleasant visit.

"I'm fine… it's weird, I threw up, but I didn't feel nauseous at all; my stomach started to hurt really badly and then I felt dinner coming up" he said frowning slightly. "Sometimes… I feel like the baby, no matter how small, yet big as it's been growing much faster than a normal pregnancy would, it is… I really think he/she can feel when either of us is in danger" he turned his head slightly as he said this and looked into his lover's soft, crimson gaze.

"Really, how so…?" Sebastian asked genuinely curious.

The bluenette shook his head slightly and shrugged. "I don't know, really; remember the time when you disappeared… when you where starving?" Sebastian nodded. "Well, we couldn't find you anywhere and I was beginning to feel distressed, I was dying of worry and then suddenly, as everyone kept urging me to just give up and wait for you to return on your own, I felt pain and I felt like the baby was guiding me… I mean, like it told me where to go" Ciel chuckled at the rareness of it all and how surreal it sounded now that he'd said it out loud.

Sebastian looked deep in thought, for a moment, before we turned his gaze back towards the teenager. "Well, I think it's a big possibility. Remember? The doctor said that there was a very big chance, nearly a fact that the child will be born half human, half demon; I have that ability, I can feel it, when there's something wrong with you" he explained with a smile on his face. "I can't explain it either, I just do"

Ciel smiled as well, and nuzzled his face into Sebastian's neck, breathing in his scent. "I love you" they both whispered and Ciel found himself blushing and looking down at his lap. Sebastian smiled and cupped the other's face, once again and leaned in to claim his lips.

Ciel gasped slightly at the suddenness and the raven took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, exploring his lover's small, sweet cavern.

He leaned away and smiled sweetly at Ciel's flushed face before peeking his lips again. "I'll go fetch you a cup of tea, alright? You need to get something on that stomach" he leaned down, unbuttoning Ciel's nightshirt right on the middle and kissed the other's belly lovingly, and then he caressed it affectionately before standing up, buttoning up the shirt again and kissing the bluenette's forehead.

Then, he exited the room and Ciel hissed and fell back onto his pillow with a small whimper.

The pain was back and he suddenly wondered if Sebastian knew he was in distress, but was simply ignoring it.

_**No… there must be something wrong, I've been feeling like this every night since that man came to the mansion**_

He gasped, a jolt of pain running through the small of his back and he knew… he knew the baby was trying to tell him something, he just couldn-

And there it was… in an attempt to shake off the pain, Ciel had begun to turn his head around, until his eyes met the window opposite of him.

He was being watched.


	9. Chapter 9

I swear either my ears got clogged up or everything around me just stopped, muting. My eyes widened up to their limit and my breathing hitched for a second; I couldn't bring myself to look away from those familiar, violet eyes.

I wanted to scream, make some kind of noise so Sebastian would come, but I couldn't move. In the time it took me to blink and open my eyelid once again, Ash was hovering over me; one of his big hands was firmly pressed over my mouth and the other was holding both of my hands over my head.

An amused chuckle escaped his lips and I couldn't help but frown. He removed his hand and just as I was about to call Sebastian he cut me off.

"Screaming won't be helping you in any way, Ciel" he purred into my ear, making me shudder. "You certainly remember the pain you felt when we met, hm?" his nose trailed down my neck and my breathing hitched.

I didn't like it, not one bit, the contact… the touch.

"Stop…" I whispered; I shut my eyes closed. Why was he doing this?

He released my hands only to use his to run down to my hips; my eyes watered.

"Sebastian…" the call, desperate and scared came out mute, to my dismay and I kept trying and trying. Ash seemed to notice and stopped to look at me with an overly amused smirk on his lips.

"If you hadn't noticed, you fool… I've created a barrier, more like I forced it upon you, actually, that banishes you from your dear, _dear_ Sebastian's senses as long as I'm close to you; right now, you are simply resting here, waiting for him to return… or so he thinks" I uselessly pushed against him, desperate to make him stop touching me.

A pained sob escaped my lips, as he harshly bit at my neck; I shook my head, begging that my lover would somehow be able to sense there was something wrong.

I could feel the frantic beating of my heart throbbing against my chest almost painfully. I was breathing in panicked little gasps and that itself made me feel even more scared.

My lungs were clogging up, closing, I could feel it; my eyes widened, what meant to be a scream came out as a strangled whimper from my throat and my back arched as Ash finally released my neck only to sneak his hand under my nightshirt.

_**I can't breathe…**_

"…" my mouth opened in a silent plea, for him to stop; my whole body shook, dark spots started filling the edges of my vision, I was going to pass out.

_**No…**_ I gasped loudly, desperate. Ash seemed to freeze his movements and hovered over me, staring; his violet eyes seemed to widen for a moment, or maybe I'd imagined it, either way, his weight disappeared leaving me to fall back onto the bed and arch my neck, twisting and moving it around almost violently in a futile attempt to get air.

There was a gush of wind, as the window closed for the slightest of seconds and then it was gone; the pressure in the air when _he_ had been here was gone, but I still couldn't breathe.

Whimpers escaped me and tears ran down my face, the dark spots were nearly blinding me now. Pain shot up from my belly and my hand somehow managed to reach over to it, weakly rubbing it in an attempt to reassure the child that I was fine, but I wasn't.

The pain increased; somewhere past my, now, clogged ears, I could hear the faint sounds of hurried, running footsteps. I could recognize them anywhere, Sebastian was coming.

The door slammed open, it sounded more like a distant gunshot to me; hands cupped my face, crimson eyes met my nearly closed ones.

And then, relief; my screaming lungs eased, as medicine rushed through them. I coughed, leaning on my side as much as I could.

I gasped and could've smiled in content as air passed through smoothly. I felt hands on my shoulders, as I laid back, eyes closed.

_**My neck hurts…**_ I noticed, not just my throat, oh I knew why it hurt really well and couldn't help but feel ashamed that I hadn't been able to do anything to stop it.

"Ciel, Ciel, love, answer me!" Sebastian's voice seemed to finally reach me and once again my eyes met his.

"I-I'm fine…" I coughed once more and managed to give him a small smile, only for it to disappear again as he frowned. He'd seen it, he was looking at it and I couldn't stop my hand from rushing up to cover it.

No words were exchanged; his eyes never left the spot as he gently, but firmly took my hand and moved it away. He snarled I could hear him growling in the back of his throat; he was trying to not scare me.

His head shot up, then; he looked around quickly and seemed to be sniffing the air for a second before he turned towards the window. He turned back to me, eyes wide.

"What did he do to you?" he asked in a serious tone I hadn't heard ever since I stopped serving him.

But, I couldn't answer; weak and stupid as I am, my eyes watered again as I remembered the hands, touching me, _feeling_ every single inch of my body.

"Ciel?" his voice was softer now; I failed to notice the tears were already fallen, until his thumb started stroking them away.

"…" I let out a sob; I couldn't help it.

"…did he touch you?" I could barely hear him, but as I did, I cried harder. The pain in my belly had disappeared somehow, but there was still a sting every few seconds.

I clung to him desperately, my thin arms wrapping around his neck to the point where it could've hurt if he were human. I cried into his neck and he seemed to flinch at my lack of response; he knew now, he had.

His arms surrounded me not much later, hugging me as tightly as he could. He was probably debating with himself, trying to find an answer as to why he hadn't been able to feel my distress, but I didn't think I'd be able to explain at the moment, I just… needed him, right here.

"I'm sorry…" I heard him murmur. "I'm so sorry, love" he whispered, gently stroking my hair.

_**It's not your fault… please, don't blame yourself.**_

The tea had been long forgotten, sitting, untouched in the kitchen. The pain emerging from my belly didn't stop. Neither of us moved away.

I was no longer safe.


End file.
